puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Annoying Kristijan and Friends
The Adventures of Annoying Kristijan and Friends is a sequel to Annoying Kristijan.Also featuring new characters from now on.This serie also includes friendship between Kristijan and Orange from the Annoying Kristijan episode 'Forgiveness'. Characters Main characters: *Kristijan:An human that annoys food to death constantly and annoys his friends sometimes.He is official friends with Orange since the episode Forgiveness from the prequel.Also friends with Babs,Shirley and Plucky. *Kate:Kristijan's best friend and doesn't mind if Kristijan sometimes annoys her,she is also good friends with Orange. *Magic:Kate's German Shepherd and also doesn't mind being annoyed like the rest of Kristijan's friends.Friends with Orange,Pear,Magic and Danny. *Panda:As Kristijan's companion like Kate and Magic,he is friends with Kristijan,Kate,Orange,Pear,Magic and Danny. *Danny:Magic and Danny have result for a big friendship and Danny is also friends with Orange,Pear,Kate and Kristijan. *William:Best friends with Kristijan and other friends,William likes Orange from now like others and doesn't want to be angry. *Mela:Cool,calm and assertive,Mela expands fun and amazement and helps her best friend Balloon.Mela likes Orangefrom now on just like the others. *Balloon:Balloon helps her best friend Mela and is truely happy,but when Orange's on the scene,Balloon immediately joins Kristijan and others to hang out with Orange from now on. *Orange:A friend with Kristijan and others from the episode Forgiveness.Joins Kristijan into annoying other food and other stuff they see(example:Mr.Paper). *Pear:Orange's best friend and also Kristijan's,Kate's,Magic's,Panda's and Danny's friend.The voice of reason among Orange's gang. *Leonarda:Kristijan's sister and Orange's friend too from now on,R-rated she is the left side of the brain of Kristijan's annoying Union for more help. *Babs Bunny:One of the kings of comedy.A pink rabbit that can't help herself with comedy and has got a big sense of humor. *Shirley The Loon:A telekinetic waterfowl who is into everything cosmic.She is best friends with Babs and Plucky's girlfriend.Due to this she also has a sense of humor. *Plucky Duck:A puny egotistical green duck who is also one of the kings of comedy with a big ego.He is known for that thing that anvils can drop on him sometimes.Shirley's boyfriend. *NICKELODEON:An old logo of the Nickelodeonchannel who is known to crush food when Kristijan pronounces 'Nickelodeon!' *NICK:An shorter logo version of the Nickelodeon logo who is best known for crushing smaller food like fortune cookies,grapes... *NICKELODEON apple:An apple who looks like an apple logo,but only it's orange and has a Nickelodeon logo on it.He can also annoy fruit,especially on a Pick-Nick. *NICK apple:Also looks like the Nickelodeon apple but with a NICK logo on it.He can also annoy fruit on a pick-nick. Supporting: *Orange's gang:Orange's other friends besides Pear.Members are Passion,Grapefruit,Midget Apple,Marshmallow,Grandpa Lemon and Squash.Cool with Kristijan's annoying union. Minor: *Mr.Paper:A toilette paper that has featured in the Annoying Kristijan episode 'The Tragic Death of Mr.Paper',but is re-shown in one of the sequel's episodes. *Pin:A steel pin that was sitting on the cold air and got rusty.So,it was put in a microwave,but it results in a chronivla displacement,just like in the Annoying Orange episode 'Microwave effect'.Kristijan calls him a 'frying pan' and also tempts him to 'defrust'. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Article list Category:Series